iCodeRed
by UOFLfan7
Summary: What started off as a normal day at school for Freddie and Sam quickly takes a turn for the worst when a masked gunman breaks into the school and demands a hostage so that he can escape from the police. What will happen? Will Freddie and Sam escape unharmed? "Oneshot" Will end in Seddie! Set after iLoveYou.


_Disclaimer: I don't own a SSC Ultimate Aero…or iCarly_

_Freddie's POV_

It was supposed to be a normal school day. I walk into school, go to my periods, do my work, and then leave school. This day, however, was different. This day something happened that I will never forget. It started normal enough. I went to my first period class, took a test, and ignored Sam's repeated tapping on my back. Second period and third were normal as well, heck even my lunch period was normal. Then all of that came crashing down in fifth period. In the middle of my math lesson, loud sirens started to go off. Everybody knew the drill, they beeped once for fire, twice for tornado, thrice for hurricane (which never happens), and four times for Code Red. This time they beeped once, beep, beeped twice, beep, beeped thrice, beep, and beeped a fourth time, beep. Somebody had broken into the school. The class exploded in fear as the teacher tried to maintain calm, but to no avail. Sam continued to eat her left over bacon from lunch, and I, well I screamed like a little girl.

"Yo, Fredfreak. Keep down the screaming would ya? I'm trying to eat." Sam said.

"Sam, how the heck could eat during a time like this?" I asked.

"Simple…" She said. "Like this."

Sam then took a huge bite out of her bacon.

Suddenly the electricity in the school shut off and the backup generators turned on, causing even more chaos. This caused Sam's calm demeanor to drop a little.

"Ummm…that was normal." Sam said before finishing off her bacon.

"Sam, don't tell me you aren't even a little worried." I said in disbelief.

Next thing I knew loud knocking came from the door. Everybody in the room fell silent as the knocking stopped and we could hear footsteps carrying on through the hall.

"You think this could be a drill?" I asked Sam.

My question was answered by the sound of gunshots being fired into the air, followed by an adult male voice.

"Everybody listen up!" He demanded loudly. "The cops are after me, and I need a hostage so how about this. Every teacher picks two students to send out of the rooms. I will select one of those students to use as a hostage. If you don't meet my demands in the next hour I will start coming into the rooms, and trust me, nobody wants that."

Everybody in the room started to freak out. Some started to cry, others started to beg the teacher not to pick them, and some even went as far as suggesting sacrifices. Suddenly the teacher banged on the wall and told the class to shut up.

"Nobody is going to have to go out there and be a hostage." She said, obviously trying to make us feel better. "Now listen, I'm sure the cops will be here in the next hour. So all of us need to relax."

"What if the cops aren't here in the next hour?" A girl asked.

"Then…" The teacher stammered, "Then we'll have to draw straws."

This caused the class to once again start to erupt. Some were cursing their luck, others were calling their parents, some were crying in corners. Sam was sitting at her desk acting all calm, but I could see right through her.

"Don't tell me you aren't scared Sam. I know you like a book." I said.

"Then you would _know_ that I don't get scared." She shot back.

"Oh, that's bull crap Sam." I replied.

"Is it? You know this actually happens once a week to my family. I'm sort of used to it." Sam said shooting me a half smile that showed how scared she really was.

"Sam, you can't hide your emotions forever." I told her. "We both are scared."

Sam denied it and told me to back off so she could go to sleep. I obeyed, but I had a bad feeling about the rest of his day.

_55 Minutes Later_

"Okay people! Your time is up. Send me the hostages or I will start coming in the classrooms and getting them myself!" The gunman shouted.

"I'm sorry class, but it looks like we are going to have to draw straws. There are two straws of equal length. The two people who draw those straws will be the ones who have to go out there. Now everybody line up." The teacher said.

I shook Sam awake and told her that we have to draw straws. I could see the fear in her eyes as tears started to roll down her cheek, but she wiped them off quickly and got into line. I stood behind her.

After the class finished drawing stars the teacher asked us all to compare the lengths. I let out a breath of relief to find out that nobody had the same length as me, but was shocked to see Sam began to shake. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam?" I asked as I turned her around.

"What Fredwierd?" She asked, wiping her eyes. She had obviously been crying.

"What's up?" I asked, even though I was sure I knew the answer.

"I drew one of the straws." She answered and began to cry, something that I have barely ever seen her do before. I let her put her head on my shoulder as I tried to tell her everything would be okay, even though I knew it wouldn't. Suddenly before I knew what I was doing, I said something that could get me killed.

"Let's switch straws." I said followed by a huge gulp.

"Really?" She asked as she started to brighten up.

"Yeah." I answered as I held out my straw. Suddenly I felt pain in my gut as I doubled over.

"I decline your offer, but thanks for trying." Sam said before walking away.

I then saw another girl crying and realized that she must have been the other person who drew the same sized straw as Sam. I walked over to her and decided to do what I had to do.

"Hey, switch straws with me." I said.

"You don't want to do that…I drew one of the same sized straws." She said.

"I know…just trust me." I replied and held out my straw.

She thanked me and switched straws with me. I felt butterflies begin to rise up in my stomach as the teacher asked the two students who drew the same sized straws to line up. Sam was already at the door and I quickly dropped in behind her. She turned around shocked.

"What the hell are you doing Benson?" She asked.

"I switched straws with that red head over there. I can't let you do this alone." I answered putting a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly shook off.

"Do you know what you are signing up for? Are you physcotic?" She asked in disbelief.'

"Funny, I was asking myself the same thing." I answered as the teacher opened the door and directed us out. Shockingly no other students were out there. We looked around in confusion. Soon a huge man with broad shoulders and a mask walked up to us.

"Hmmm. You're the only two who showed up?" He asked.

"Well, guess everybody else is lucky. Looks like I'll just have to pick from you two." He said. "I'll be back, so don't try anything you two." He turned and went into the men's restroom.

Before I knew what I was doing I reached over and grabbed Sam's hand. Surprisingly she didn't shake me off and instead actually grabbed on tighter.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I think I might love you." I answered.

"Thought you loved Carls?" She asked looking over at me.

"Funny, I _thought_ so too." I answered before we met with long kiss. We kissed for 12 seconds before being interrupted by the gunman.

"Okay love birds. Time for me to choose." He then pulled Sam away from me and started to carry her to the front door of the school. I could feel a mixture of emotions mixing inside me. Hate. Love. Fear. Rage. Next thing I knew I was rushing at the gunman. I tackled him to the ground and began to pound him down, but soon he overpowered me and threw me against the wall. I felt a sharp pain go through my back as I collapsed to the ground. Sam then jumped the gunman and started punching and kicking him, but he also overpowered her and threw her to the ground.

"Really? You children are really going to try to overpower me? Well sweet thing…" He started before walking over to Sam. "You are one lucky girl. I need you to ensure me a safe ticket out of this place, but for your little boyfriend over there. He isn't so lucky."

The next thing I knew I was being slapped in the face by the gunman. I tried to stand up, but he knocked me down with the butt of his gun.

"See? You can't overpower me!" He said. "Although I do respect you for trying. Too bad we can't all be heroes kid."

He then kicked me in the gut and aimed his pistol at my face.

"I'm going to blow your brains out." He threatened, but suddenly fell to the ground. Sam had low-blowed him from behind. She ran over to me and tried to help me up, but I was too weak to move.

"Sam, just get out of here. I can't move." I said.

"Ah come off it Benson, this isn't some sappy love story or some stupid horror movie. Get the hell off the ground and come on." She replied making me smile.

I slowly stood up and began to limp to the door, but suddenly was stopped by the gunman.

"You two are getting annoying." He said knocking me down.

Sam then went for him again, but the gunman threw her into a wall and aimed a gun at my leg.

"Okay tough guy. Enough fun and games. Earlier I was going to make it quick, now it's going to be slow and painful."

I closed my eyes and began to count down from five slowly in my head.

5…4…3…2…suddenly a loud bang sounded from the doors. I opened my eyes just in time to see police running in and telling the gunman to drop the ground and put his hands up. I sighed in relief and began to stand up to my feet when suddenly something happened. I saw the gunman wink at me as he squeezed down the trigger. I felt a sharp pain shoot up my side, as everything turned blurry. The police fired on the gunman, killing him, as I fell to the ground. Sam came rushing over to my side and started sobbing. She tried to say something, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I looked at Sam's hands, which were covered in blood, blood that I soon realized to be my own. Everything suddenly turned to white and then black as I faded into the darkness.

_One Week Later_

I awoke in the hospital. I looked at my life monitor and saw my mom sitting in a chair near the window crying.

"Mom!" I weakly cried out.

My mom heard me and came rushing to my bedside, pushing the red button on the monitor. A doctor came rushing in and saw that I was awake.

"I can't believe it." He said. "It's a miracle that your son is alive, he should be dead."

I tried to sit up, but sharp pain went to my side and forced me to lie back down.

"No, no, no honey. Don't try to sit up now. Wait for the doctors to give you more pain medicine." She said, rubbing my head.

"Are you accepting visitors?" The doctor asked me.

"Sure." I answered weakly.

"Okay ma'am, I hate to make you leave your son, but I need you to follow me. We have some papers to fill out." The doctor said, before he and my mom walked out the door.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what all happened, but was awoken from my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Fredison?" A female asked as I tried once again to sit up, this time succeeding. I turned to the door and saw Sam standing in the doorway. It looked almost like she had been crying.

"Come in." I said. She sat down next to me on my hospital bed. "So how have you been?"

"How have I been? I have been worried sick, but the real question is how have you been? The doctor said you're lucky to be alive." Sam replied.

"Worried about what?" I asked as she began to blush.

"Worried about you!" She exclaimed before rubbing my hair softly. "Carly wanted to come, but she is off out of town with Spencer."

"Yeah, I figured that there was a reason for her not being here." I replied, secretly happy that she wasn't here. That way I could be alone with Sam.

"You are really stupid." Sam said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "You should of never have traded straws with that red headed girl in the first place and then to try to take down that gunman. That wasn't bravery Freddie that was stupidity."

I looked down at my bed sheets. My cheeks turned red as I started to blush.

"But it was the good type of stupidity." Sam said.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you love me? I mean actually love me and not just because I saved you from the gunman." I asked.

"You didn't save me from the gunman Freddie, the cops did," She started before scooting closer to me, "but that doesn't mean I don't love you any less."

Suddenly she began to kiss me as I kissed her back. To me, this was the best type of pain medicine.

_Thanks for reading, and I know I went slight OOC but I think the type of story this was warranted that. This was sort of based on a real life story on how I met my first girlfriend, except without the whole hostages, getting shot, and gunman thing ; )! I am still working on iLose'A'Bet, but I felt like doing something a bit different and went with a quick one shot. I know that it was somewhat sappy at times, but whatever haha. Hope you liked it and once again thanks for reading._


End file.
